Assassin's Butler
by Vaska Slont
Summary: AU Kurapika was found by Silva Zaoldyeck after the Kuruta massacre at the age of five. Living with the Zaoldyeck and becoming Killua's main servant Kurapika's thirst for revenge was dissolved. But will Kurapika's feeling for revenge rekindle ...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

**Warning:**This story will contain yaoi so if you have issues with that just please do not read, or give me reviews that saying I'm morally wrong, that it's disgusting, etc. Eventually the pairing will be Kuroro/Kurapika, but it'll take a while before Kuroro even shows up. Also be warned of Hisoka's perverseness, especially towards Gon, and Killua mostly (although he's also greatly fascinated with Kurapika as well).

**Summary:**

**A/N:**I don't really care for flames, but I would appreciate constructive criticism rather than reviews telling me that it sucks. This is my first Hunter X Hunter fic and hopes that it turns out well. I always wanted to write a story that has Kurapika as the main character, doesn't go out for revenge, and involves the Zaoldyeck family in some way. I really wanted to write a fanfic where Kurapika is a lot more level headed when it came to the Geneiryodan, and also sees that revenge isn't the answer.

* * *

**Prologue: Take My Hand and Follow My Path**

He knew that he would be questioned by his wife Kikyo why he'd taken the child home with him. He, a man who shows no mercy in his line of work would take a boy from a massacred clan home; He didn't do charity.

He also knew his father would understand why he brought the boy home with him the moment his father got a good look at the boy. That the boy would become a fine killer, and that he had potential. It also didn't hurt that the boy was the only survivor of the Kuruta clan. Has a lot more worth than the eyes just by themselves.

But still that would not be enough to sway him to take a homeless child with him, introducing him to a world where he could no longer have a normal childhood. Well, it wasn't like the child could continue having a normal childhood after the massacre.

He could still feel the rage, hatred, and sorrow contained in that small body; maybe that's what attracted him to the child. Anyway, he had already brought the child home with him he wasn't going to abandon the boy half way.

It wasn't difficult at all to convince the boy to come with him. He had promised the boy the he would make him strong, and he wasn't going to break that promise. Even the boy might even make a good companion for Illumi, and he was sure Illumi wouldn't mind helping out with the boy's training.

As Silva guided the boy to the house gate he realized that he never asked the child's name.

"Boy, what's your name?" Silva asked.

"Kurapika"

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Kurapika couldn't believe how fast the years gone by training, and living with the Zaoldyeck's. The moment he arrived to Kukuruu mountain with Silva he was appointed the job of being Zaoldyeck's butler.

He was appointed with more power, and privileges than Goto the family manager. His power in the household was second only to the Zaoldyeck family members.

Kurapika after being appointed the job worked, and trained hard to be worthy of the title. He was immediately trained in the ways of being an assassin, and learned a lot about the workings of the underworld. The training itself was torture, it was to help him develop a strong mental, and physical condition. Poison became ineffective to him, and torture from whips, and chains became tolerable.

Most of his training was overlooked by Illumi. As far as Kurapika could decipher, Illumi was a person who only talked when he wanted to, or needed to. Kurapika had gotten fairly close to Illumi as he trained, and it wasn't long till he had to actually kill someone in his training.

His first kill was when he accompanied Illumi on an assignment. He was ordered to take care of all the bodyguards in the way. Kurapika remembered how numb he felt when he snapped all their necks with a flick of his wrists. He felt nothing until the whole assignment was over and they were back home.

He remembered throwing up as he entered his room, and crying until morning, not even getting a wink of sleep. Illumi came in briefly, patted his head, and told him he would get used to it, and he did.

Killing people became easier as he killed, and without noticing it he lost ambition to get revenge. It could be that he felt families that he killed deserved to get revenge on him, and that he was no better than the Geneiryodan. Or it could have been the countless people he saw that tried to get revenge on the Zaoldyecks.

He saw that the people trying to get revenge were like shells, former being of what they once were. They lost all the precious feeling inside of them, and let rage consume them. Kurapika came to realize that, that wasn't what he wanted.

Kurapika decided that his duty to the Zaoldyeck family was more important than revenge, but that didn't mean that he was giving up retrieving the eyes that were stolen from his clan. He still searched for owners, and auctions that possibly had hold of the eyes so that he could retrieve them back.

Currently though he was to finally be introduced to the power of nen, and meet Killua, so he could watch over him 24/7. Nen was something he was totally new to but Killua was not.

It was around the time that he came to Kukuruu mountain that Killua was born. Although most of his time he was immersed in his training, he had the opportunity to observe Killua many times. Many times Illumi would hint that a time would come when Kurapika might have to serve Killua full time, so he thought it would be best to observe him.

There were many times when he wanted to reach out and comfort the boy. Help the boy out in the most depressing times, and show him a life that wasn't all about killing, but he knew that was not possible. One move of kindness or friendship toward Killua in the early days of training would make the child dependent on him and he knew that wouldn't sit well with the Zaoldyeck's.

So Kurapika hoped that it wasn't too late to show the boy a hand of kindness, that he would be there for the boy, and a friend if he needed it.

"Killua, this is your new butler Kurapika. He is to serve you at all times," Illumi introduced in his usual bland tone of voice.

"Ill serve you the best I can Killua-sama," Kurapika bowed his head.

Killua looked straight up a Kurapika curiously, inspecting the blond.

"Are you a boy or girl?" Killua finally asked.

Kurapika's eye twitched, and knew he was going to have to tolerate the boy's insolence from now on.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

"Kurapika don't follow me,"

Killua turned to face Kurapika. He was one step away from the door that separated him from the outside world. He was tired of killing, and the assassin lesson had become boring. He wanted out of this meaningless life.

Kurapika his companion for the past seven years he would always be grateful to. Kurapika was the only one who had shown him any kindness, and affection. Although he would like to have Kurapika come with him he didn't want Kurapika to get into any trouble.

"Killua I follow you because I care for you, and I don't want you to be hurt. As I said before, as your butler, and friend I will be with you," Kurapika said sincerely with a smile.

"Do as you wish," Killua said with a smile, and opened the gate to the other side.

* * *

Comments from JinChan24: I hope everyone like my story so far! I know that the Kuruta clan was massacred when Kurapika's twelve or something like that, but I wanted it to happen earlier so that he would have time to get over it, and move on. Next chapter will be interesting because it's the hunter exams, I'm still contemplating on how close I should make it to the manga. 


End file.
